legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
IndyAJD
IndyAJD (also known as Indy) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 12, 2008. He has the rank Cowboy, 12,032 posts, and over 4,405 likes received. He mainly posted in the Kingdoms, Lego Universe, and Community Chat forums. Roleplay Early on in his LEGO Message Boards career he was mainly active in the Space Police Roleplay. After his comeback in 2012 he became active in LEGO Universe Roleplay, Kingdoms Forum Roleplay, Star Wars Forum Roleplay, and LEGO Friends Roleplay. He is the founder of two roleplay topics, including the "Dragon Riders HQ!!" in Kingdoms Roleplay and the "Friends Criminals HQ!!!" in Friends. He also now heads the "Mirkwood: Elven Stronghold HQ" topic in Lord of the Rings Roleplay, one of his favorite roleplays. His roleplay name in nearly every roleplay he posts in is Jayden Crow. He joined the band Brick-It! as the keyboardist right before the removal of the MLN Music and Bands subforum. After he returned from inactivity in November 2012, he immediately jumped back into roleplay, becoming active once again in Kingdoms Forum Roleplay, LEGO Universe Roleplay, and Lord of the Rings Forum roleplay. He is a member of all his old HQs in those forums. He no longer heads the "Mirkwood: Elven Stronghold HQ" in Lord of the Rings Forum roleplay with Arwin2 taking the position after he went inactive. He now resides as second-in-command there. February 2012 Comeback In Late February 2012 IndyAJD, a Craftsman, returned to the Message Boards. He began to post relatively fast, and in April won a race to Artisan with Paperclip8707 by one post. He joined the Artisan and Inventor Club, the birthplace of the group of users known as The Speedy 7. He quickly advanced to Inventor along with LUTheGoldDigger, Paperclip8707, and J-d-j, the group which in essence started The Speedy 7. He raced with these users to Old Timer, with LUTheGoldDigger winning the race. After reaching Old Timer, he started the "OLD TIMER RANK CLUB", his most successful topic to date, and it became the unofficial "home" to The Speedy 7. Around that time he became friends with Skulduggery773, who being one of the fastest posters in MB history, quickly caught up to Indy and the rest of The Speedy 7, eventually becoming a member. In June Indy began to slow down a little, due to time conflicts at home. Eventually he was forced to go inactive because of these conflicts, and left without telling any of his friends. He deeply regrets this, as he has expressed many times. November 2012 and Onward In November 2012 Indy decided to return to the Message Boards. He was surprised to find a page which said the Message Boards were being "remodeled". The day The 2012 Update was released, he returned to the Message Boards. He was deeply saddened to find that LUTheGoldDigger and Rosso22 were no longer active. He is now reunited with his other best friends Paperclip8707, Skulduggery773, and J-d-j, and hangs out with them often in "The Speedy 7 Chatroom," which was started by Indy. He advanced through the ranks relatively quickly and in January 2013 became a Viking. He recently became a member of The Final Guard Advanced! and is doing his best to help improve the boards in whatever way he can. Trivia *He is the first and only known user to win a ranking race by one post. The race was with paperclip8707. *He is one of the founding members of The Speedy 7. Category:MLN Band User